


Anxiety

by Axsan_Kat



Series: Drabbles, One-shots and Prompted Works [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Feels, Gen, One Shot, The kids are sad, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axsan_Kat/pseuds/Axsan_Kat
Summary: (He woke up in cold sweat.) The birds outside were chirping it was a wonderful day.(He couldn't breathe) everything was amazing, he was so happy.(He couldn't see)(he couldn't--(he wasn't--his world finally stopped spinning. He could finally breathe.No more lies.NOTE:- This is a poem.





	

Smiling and singing,

tears and blinking

shaking fear

and the soft light of the morning sun.

The birds chirping,

the rush of noise,

disorientation,

surprise,

hurting, 

fal

       l

          i

               n

                      g.

 

 

waking — 

gasping—

blinded—

winded—

grasping—

clinging…

hoping…………

but there is nothing there.

run,

hide,

flee,

cry.

nothing _works_

 

 

_drip…_

_d_

_r_

_i_

_p_

_,_

_,_

_……._

_but this is close enough._

Is this _enough?_

yes ** _._**

 

**_inhale._ **

In—out—In—out—

in…

out…

in…

out…

There.

_Breathe_

Smile.

you’re _enough._

you’re _gorgeous_

you’re **_good._**

you.

are

perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Just incase this isn't clear, at the start Adrien is having a panic attack due to anxiety but by the end of it he calms down.  
> ~~~  
> Kudos, comments and reviews are all very appreciated!


End file.
